Karaoke Bar
by SassyAngel05
Summary: The name speaks for itself. Syd/Vaughn


Karaoke  
  
Michael Vaughn was sitting at his desk, playing with a coin, his usual nervous habit. Weiss stepped into the office and Vaughn didn't even acknowledge him. He had this dreamy look on his face. " Hello? Vaughn, come on!"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Stop thinking about Sydney Bristow. Come on, we have to get you out of here."  
  
" I wasn't..."  
  
" Yes, you were. You get that same look on your face everytime you are thinking about her. Come on."  
  
Vaughn stood reluctantly, " Where are going?"  
  
" It's a surprise guaranteed to wipe Sydney off your brain." The two men left the CIA offices.  
  
Sydney giggled. Charlie, Francie, Will, and she had decided to go out to a karaoke bar. Sydney and Francie were on stage singing " Set Me Free" by Michelle Branch.  
  
'Can't you see?  
  
There's a feeling that's come over me.  
  
Close my eyes  
  
You're the only one who leaves me  
  
completely breathless.'  
  
They were dancing around the stage and singing into the microphones. Sydney closed her eyes and sang the chorus.  
  
' No need to wonder why  
  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see,  
  
yeah  
  
And you set me free.'  
  
Sydney opened her eyes and they trailed to the entrance. Michael Vaughn and Eric Weiss were standing in the doorway. Sydney's voice broke and surprise registered in her voice. She went back to smiling and singing.  
  
'There's a wiiiiiilllll.  
  
There's a way  
  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
  
This is real  
  
I'm afraid  
  
I guess this time there's just no hiding  
  
Fighting  
  
You make me restless.'  
  
It mostly went unnoticed except by Will. He turned in his chair to see what Sydney saw. Two men, one laughing jovially, the other glaring at the laughing man. Will had no idea who they were. He focused his eyes back on the beautiful, smiling Sydney.  
  
'You're in my heart  
  
The only light that shines  
  
there in the dark  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see,  
  
Yeah  
  
And you set me free'  
  
Vaughn glared at Weiss, who was cracking up. " Take my mind off Sydney, huh? What's so hilarious?"  
  
" Of all the karaoke bars in Los Angeles, she's at the same one that I take you too. My gosh, that's hilarious!" Weiss doubled over with more laughter. Vaughn playfully punched his arm and then left to find a chair, his eyes still on Sydney. " Hey, shouldn't we leave Mike?"  
  
" No, that would look suspicious. We'll stay here!"  
  
' When I was alone  
  
You came around  
  
When I was down  
  
You pulled me through  
  
And there's nothing that  
  
I wouldn't do for you  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see,  
  
Yeah  
  
And you set me free.'  
  
Vaughn and Weiss ordered their drinks. Sydney and a tall, pretty, black girl walked off the stage. Vaughn wondered if that was Francie. She sat down next to a blond man, one he could only assume was Will. He put his arm possessively around Sydney. Vaughn had to fight the urge to go tell Will to remove his hands from Sydney. He sighed miserably. " Go sing, Mike." Eric urged. Vaughn agreed. He slowly made his way to the stage.  
  
Sydney sat back down, her face beet red. She felt Will put his arm around her. She had no idea why. She continued to talk as she carefully shrugged out of his grasp. He grinned, " That was great, girls!"  
  
" No, it wasn't." Francie denied. " Syd, you're a great singer."  
  
" Thanks." Charlie and Francie were kissing. Sydney was shocked to see Vaughn come to a karaoke bar, he didn't seem like the singing in front of people type of person. She was even more surprised when he began walking to the stage.  
  
He began to sing Usher's "How Do I Say?" His green eyes locked with Sydney's. He couldn't seem to break them away. She nodded slightly and nodded.  
  
' A foreign beauty  
  
So exotic  
  
When she smiled at me she took my breathe away  
  
She's reminiscent of a Goddess  
  
It's a shame that we could not communicate  
  
How do I say...  
  
How do I say hello  
  
I just want to talk to you  
  
How do I say you're beautiful  
  
And I can't take my eyes off of you  
  
I don't want to say the wrong thing  
  
I want to use the right words to impress you  
  
My baby  
  
How do I say, How do I say, How do I say'  
  
Will watched in anger as the two stared at each other. Sydney was smiling. He couldn't believe how they were acting, did they even know each other?  
  
' The room was filled with her sweet aroma  
  
When she dance her hips moved oh so sensuous  
  
She speaks with her body  
  
So hypnotic  
  
In a language that I will never forget  
  
Spinning around  
  
In the crowd she found me  
  
Then she started moving closer and closer  
  
Does she know I want her, I want her  
  
So I caressed her face  
  
Kissed her lips  
  
In all my life I never felt quite like this  
  
I never had a loss of words  
  
One kiss from her has got me speechless  
  
How do I say hello  
  
I just want to talk to you  
  
How do I say you're beautiful  
  
And I can't take my eyes off of you  
  
I don't want to say the wrong thing  
  
I want to use the right words to impress you  
  
My baby  
  
How do I say, How do I say, How do I say  
  
How do I say hello  
  
I just want to talk to you  
  
How do I say you're beautiful  
  
And I can't take my eyes off of you  
  
I don't want to say the wrong thing  
  
I want to use the right words to impress you  
  
My baby  
  
How do I say, How do I say, How do I say  
  
Baby, let's engage in a deep conversation  
  
In the mighty language we speak won't need any translation  
  
As we explore this universal language of love  
  
How do I say hello  
  
I just want to talk to you  
  
How do I say you're beautiful  
  
And I can't take my eyes off of you  
  
I don't want to say the wrong thing  
  
I want to use the right words to impress you  
  
My baby  
  
How do I say, How do I say, How do I say  
  
How do I say hello  
  
I just want to talk to you  
  
How do I say you're beautiful  
  
And I can't take my eyes off of you  
  
I don't want to say the wrong thing  
  
I want to use the right words to impress you  
  
My baby  
  
How do I say, How do I say, How do I say  
  
How do I say hello  
  
I just want to talk to you  
  
How do I say you're beautiful  
  
And I can't take my eyes off of you  
  
I don't want to say the wrong thing  
  
I want to use the right words to impress you  
  
My baby  
  
How do I say, How do I say, How do I say'  
  
The man walked off stage without even topping at the table. Will was puzzled. He came back from his thoughts when he heard Sydney say, " Will, go up there."  
  
" No..."  
  
" Yes! GO!" The three pushed him up on stage. He requested LFO's " That's the Way it is". Will began to sing.  
  
'C'mon  
  
I been up and down, I been side to side,  
  
I been buried alive I been hurt I been robbed,  
  
but I'm OK  
  
I been hot I get cold  
  
I been in a cell and outside as well  
  
I'm a slob with no job but I'm alright  
  
Cuz I don't wanna shout  
  
and I don't wanna scream,  
  
and I don't wanna talk all night  
  
about these stupid things  
  
because it's like that,  
  
and that's the way it is  
  
I know everything I need to know now  
  
and that's the way it is  
  
I know everything I wanna do now  
  
and that's the way it is  
  
I know pictures get faded  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
Because it's like that '  
  
Sydney cheered, " WHOOOOO!!!! GO WILL!!!! SHAKE IT BOY!!!" She clapped and laughed. He gave her an award-winning smile and shook his butt.  
  
  
  
'I get high I been low,  
  
I get turned around I been upside down  
  
and I choke cuz I'm broke all the time  
  
Am I real or a fad?  
  
I gotta real good mom and a real good dad  
  
I'm a creep but I sleep just fine'  
  
Vaughn watched Sydney cheer. She couldn't do that for him. She couldn't even acknowledge that she knew him. That's why they could never be together.  
  
'Cuz I don't wanna shout  
  
and I don't wanna scream,  
  
and I don't wanna talk all night  
  
about these stupid things  
  
because it's like that,  
  
and that's the way it is'  
  
Will tried to catch Sydney's eyes. They connected a few times, but not the way she and that man had.  
  
'I know everything I need to know now  
  
and that's the way it is  
  
I know everything I wanna do now  
  
and that's the way it is  
  
I know pictures get faded  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
Because it's like that  
  
I been up and down, I been side to side,  
  
I been buried alive I been hurt I been robbed,  
  
but I'm OK  
  
I know everything I need to know now  
  
and that's the way it is  
  
I know everything I wanna do now  
  
and that's the way it is  
  
I know pictures get faded  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
Because it's like that  
  
It's like this now, it's like that now  
  
We don't stop now just rock now  
  
Let sunshine fall on your back now'  
  
The four laughed loudly and talked tons. Vaughn and Weiss drank a lot and joked. Vaughn was always watching Sydney out of the corner of his eye. Many people had gotten up and sang, making total fools of themselves. Now the bar was starting to empty out. Sydney stood again and decided to sing a song.  
  
This time she sang " I'd Rather be in Love" by Michelle Branch. Everytime she heard that song she thought of Vaughn, it was a reminder of how she felt of about him. She swayed her hips as she sang. She looked eyes with Vaughn.  
  
' I cannot help it  
  
I couldn't stop it if I tried  
  
The same old heartbeat fills the  
  
emptiness I have inside  
  
And I've heard that you can't fight love,  
  
So I won't complain  
  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that  
  
keeps me going on?  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you'  
  
She kept trying avert her eyes from Vaughn's marble green ones. She looked at Will once. She finally closed her eyes to avoid Vaughn's peircing gaze.  
  
' Turn out the lights now  
  
To see is to believe  
  
I just want you near me  
  
I just want you here with me  
  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
  
It's the least I could you  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love?  
  
To be loved  
  
I can't explain it  
  
I know it's tough to be loved  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Oh, oh  
  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love  
  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
  
Oh, I'd rather in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me, ah'  
  
When she got off the stage she went back to the table. " I think we should go. I have to get up early tomorrow for work."  
  
Will replied good-naturedly,"Everything is always about work."  
  
" Hey, it puts food on our table." They agreed to leave. Sydney left her cell phone on the booth delibritely. The bar was empty except for the six of them. Will put his arm around Sydney's waist to warn off Vaughn. When the four got to the door Sydney said," OH! Opppsss. I left my cell phone at the table. I'll be right back. Go on ahead."  
  
Sydney hurried back to the table. She grabbed her phone, but stopped at Vaughn's table. She grinned, "Hey. Great singing, both of you." She touched Weiss's hand. She looked critically at Vaughn, then licked her lips. Vaughn swallowed. Sydney kissed his cheek lightly. When she pulled away Vaughn's eyes were closed and his heart was pounding. She smiled again and bounced at of the bar. 


End file.
